As we rely more on electronic devices to store and transfer data, there is a desire to develop technologies that provide security to this data, especially improved security technologies compatible with improved electronic devices. Data security is important in both consumer and government electronics. In fact, all current and future government contracts relating to software and electronics have an implicit requirement for system security.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) films may be developed to block the transmission of undesired electromagnetic energy into or out of electronic equipment. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,693 to Glatkowski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,950 to Fleming et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,479 to Funkenbusch et al., and PCT International Publication No. WO 03/013199 to Eikos, Inc. EMI films may be in the form of conformal coatings. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,184 to Colla, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,594 to Unruh, U.S. Pat. No. 8,493,749 to Myers et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0093766 to Wachtler, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0104434 to Lalli, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0085316 to Myers et al.